SMV: Crocodile Rock
Duchess Productions' music video of Crocodile by Elton John. Song: * Crocodile Rock Sung By: * Elton John Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Townsville Beach) * Wally Gator: I remember when rock was young. * Simba: Me and Suzie had so much fun, * Roger Rabbit: Holding hands and skimming stones, * Scooby Doo: Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own. * Alvin Seville: But the biggest kick I ever got * Mamorou Chiba: Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock, * George Shrinks: While the other kids were rocking round the clock, * Ash Ketchum: We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock. * Ord: Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still, * Danny: I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. * Tigger: Oh, lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight * Mickey Mouse: And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach) * (Pool Scene from Dragon Tales: Zak Takes a Dive) * (Hogarth Jumps in the Water) * Dongwa: But the years went by and the rock just died. * Roquefort: Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy. * Motoki Furuhata: Long nights crying by the record machine, * Basil: Dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans. * Max Taylor: But they'll never kill the thrills we've got, * John Smith: Burning up to the Crocodile Rock. * Artemis: Learning fast as the weeks went past, * Sebastian: We really thought the Crocodile Rock would last. * Wallace: Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still, * Fievel Mousekewitz: I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. * Maui: Oh, lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight * Gurgi: And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Volleyball) * (Dale and Monterey Sliding Down a Waterfall) * Tip and Dash: I remember when rock was young. * Jaq and Gus: Me and Suzie had so much fun, * Chip and Dale: Holding hands and skimming stones, * Simon and Theodore: Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own. * Bugs and Daffy: But the biggest kick I ever got * Lightning McQueen and Mater: Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock, * Kuzco and Pacha: While the other kids were rocking round the clock, * Timon and Pumbaa: We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock. * Max and Duke: Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still, * George Jetson and Astro: I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will. * Shrek and Donkey: Oh, lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight * Tweedle Dee and Dum: And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo) * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo) * (Spongebob Surfing) * (Olaf Sunbathing) * (Beach Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Sun, Surf, and Science) * (Hubie and Rocko Riding in a Boat) * (The End Logo Appears) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Powerpuff Girls (Sun Scream; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Wally Gator (Frame and Fortune; @1962-1963 Hanna Barbera) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Touchstone) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak, Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fu-Fu's Full Moon Flight; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Metal Imbalance; @2007 Sunrise) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (@1995 Aardman) * Fievel's American Tails (@1992 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Chipwrecked Shipmunks; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Who Ghost There?; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sun, Surf, and Science; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos